This invention relates to modulators and more particularly to a quadraphase modulator for digital baseband signals.
Quadraphase modulation is a technique in common useage for transmitting two digital signals in the same bandwidth that is normally used for a single signal. Basically, two RF (radio frequency) carriers at the identical frequency, but 90.degree. apart in phase are phase modulated by two separate digital baseband signals. The receiver can then detect either baseband signal by properly setting the phase of the internally generated carrier signal used for demodulation.